Lapis Lazuli: Dawn of justice
by Zero2004
Summary: Lapis Lazuli grabs a grey stone, it helps her to teleport her to another universe in which she meets the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight. (Also set during Batman v. Superman: Dawn of justice.)
1. Chapter 1

' **I do not own the characters that are in this story'**

Chapter 1;

It was night time, Lapis Lazuli was flying above the ocean near Beach City. As she was flying she noticed a grey light under the ocean, she dived under the ocean and saw a grey stone, she grabbed a hold of it and flew towards the shore, she then began to make a necklace and put it around her neck, she let out a smile. Suddenly the light from the stone began to glow brighter and Lapis was engulfed by the grey light.

Lapis opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a city, she turned around and saw that there was a statue of what seemed to be a man wearing a cape. She sprouted her wings and flew towards the statue, people around the area let out gasps but she did not notice. She read what was engraved in the statue, **Superman: Hero of Metropolis, Protector of the world.** She noticed a shadow behind her, she quickly turned around and let out a gasp, she then looked back at the statue and saw the similarities, she then gave a curtsy, "Greetings Superman I am Lapis Lazuli of Gem Homeworld".

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, he was also surprised that she was an extraterrestrial, he noticed that she was shaking a little.

"Its okay Lapis, you don't have to be afraid of me", he said in a comforting tone

Lapis looked at him in surprise and straightened her posture.

He gave her a smile which she returned, she then looked around, "Um, I'm not exactly sure where I am", she said

"Lapis, do you mind if I take you somewhere", he said extending his arm towards her, she blushed and grabbed his hand.

He then took her towards 'The fortress of solitude'.


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis and Kal arrived at 'the fortress of solitude', Lapis was in awe of the structure, when they went inside they began to speak to each other. Lapis spoke to Kal about the experiences that she went through, hearing certain experiences that she went through Kal felt upset, seeing this she grabbed hold of his hand and gave him a comforting smile.

Kal then began to tell Lapis about who he was, after informing her of Krypton and what Jor-El told him.

"Why is there a statue of you in the city ?", Lapis asked curiously

Kal dreaded to tell her of the event prior to the making of that statue but he decided to tell her, "I didn't ask for that to be built Lapis, before you came to this world, another one of my people, Zod, he threatened this world.", he choked back a sob, "I killed him, he said, 'My soul, that is what you have taken from me', and part of me thinks that I did." Tears began to shed from Kal's eyes.

"Much of the city was destroyed, after seeing what I was capable of many people thought that I was a god.", he said. Lapis noticed that he felt uncomfortable that many people thought that he was a god.

"There are people that hate me Lapis, it seems that that they only focus on that event or they try to twist things and have it seem that I did something that was bad, I don't know if I can cope with these pains that I feel Lapis.", he then began to tremble and let out sobs, suddenly Lapis embraced him, tears welled up in her eyes.

"I can help you Kal, I can help you cope with these pains, it doesn't matter what certain people think about you, don't let certain people bring you down, you can continue to do what Jor-El told you, the humans on this world will stumble, they will fall, but in time they will join you in the sun Kal, in time you will help them accomplish wonders.", she said with a smile

Kal returned the smile, Lapis put her hands on his face and wiped away the tears that were on his face, she then brought her face closer to his, she then kissed him passionately Kal at first was stunned at this but he began to kiss her back.

They then parted lips and looked at each other with flushed faces, they then leaned their heads together and giggled.

Lapis had a mate, one that might be of many.


	3. Chapter 3

Days have passed since Lapis arrived at Metropolis, Kal even introduced her to Lois Lane, who was a friend of his. Today, Lois went with photojournalist Jimmy Olsen to Africa for a and Kal were in the 'fortress of solitude' when suddenly they froze.

They heard a gunshot and noticed that something was happening to Jimmy and Lois, they immediately took flight and hurried towards where they were, as they neared Africa they heard more gunfire, they began to notice bodies on the ground, one of them was Jimmy, they heard Lois breathing inside of a building, with anger boiling inside of them they crashed through the roof of the building and glared at the man who had a gun pointing to Lois's head, Lois smiled at seeing them.

"Either of you take one step and you see the inside of her head", he said

Lois who had her hands around the mans arm, slowly opened her hands and put her hands down, Lapis quickly encased the mans hand that had the gun in ice, he gave out a yell, and Kal flew at him and crashed through the wall taking the man with him.

Some time after the incident Kal and Lapis decided to visit Lois in her apartment, they opened the apartment door and saw Lois sitting on the couch looking distraught.

"Hey", they said, giving her sad smiles  
"Hey", she said quietly "We were going to cook, surprise you." said Kal, Lois gave them a sad smile  
"They held hearings about what happened. They're saying that...", Lois began to say  
"We don't care. We don't care" Kal said, shaking his head, she tilted her head

"Our friend could have been blown up or shot. Think about what could have happened", he said.

"Well think about what did happen", she said

"We didn't kill those men, if that's what they think, if that's what you're saying", he said

"I'm saying I want to understand what happened. I'm saying thank you. I'm saying that there is a cost", she said

Lapis walked towards the couch and sat next to Lois, she then wrapped her arms around her, Lois then let her sadness out, she began to sob and tears streamed down her face, Kal looked on with sadness

It was nigh time in Gotham, Bruce Wayne returned from a patrol, he walked through the cave and noticed his butler and also father-figure, Alfred Pennyworth.

"Still working. You're getting slow in your old age, Alfred.", said Bruce  
"It comes to us all, master Wayne. Even you got too old to die young, and not for lack of trying.", said Alfred.

He then picked up a microphone, and began speaking in it, his voice sounding robotic and deeper. "Funnel, fairy, bubblebath. Funnel, fairy, bubblebath. Funnel, fairy, bubblebath. Funnel,fairy, bubbleb...", he then put down the microphone

"There's nothing wrong with the microphone. It's this new layer or armor. I'll just have to rewire.", he said

Alfred then walked towards Bruce, "So...last night was productive ?", he asked Bruce

"Nope. He's too low level, he knew nothing. This, is a man who knows things, Anatoli Knyazev." said Bruce. He then pulled up various photographs of a man that had tattoos on his body. "He's Russian. Contracts all over the globe but he's base out of the port of Gotham. Weapons and human trafficking." he said

"So, the "White Portuguese" is a Russian,that's the theory.", said Alfred

"No, the theory is that the Russian could lead me to the man himself.", said Bruce

"If he is indeed a him. You don't know if he exists, he could be a phantasm.", said Alfred

"One that wants to bring a dirty bomb into Gotham ?", said Bruce

"Ah, high state front." said Alfred nodding his head.

Bruce then typed on the computer, and footage and images of Lapis appeared on the screen, he did not harbor ill-will towards her, or so far. He contemplated what to do about her since he noticed that she was around Kal for a considerable amount of time, thinking that she was with him made him feel the way he felt when Rachael was around Harvey, his eyes widened, he shook the feeling of jealousy off.

Alfred walked up to him, a smirk on his face, "I see you seem captivated by the lady, she does appear quite lovely", he said, which had Bruce glare at him, he chuckled but he then frowned when he remembered what the newspaper he recently saw had printed about 'the batman'.

He then set the newspaper down near Bruce. The headline ' **Bat Brand of justice** ' printed on it. "New rules ?", asked Alfred

"We're criminals, Alfred. We've always been criminals, nothing's changed.", said Bruce.

"Oh, yes it has, sir." said Alfred. He then pulled up footage of Kal's battle with Zod on a computer screen. "Men fall from the sky,and gods hurl thunderbolts. Innocents die. That's how it starts. The fever, the rage,the feeling of... powerlessness that turns good men...cruel.", he then walked away, Bruce continued to look at the screen.

The last member of the house of Wayne, a broken man.


	4. Chapter 4

One day Kal took Lapis to where Zod died. Lapis felt pity for Zod, someone that was made to protect his people, and feeling a sense of failure, losing what he thought was his only reason why he lived for. She formed a flower out of water and froze it, she then laid it on the area his body once was, they then left.

In a building owned by Lexcorp Alexander Luthor Jr. was playing a game of basketball. His father, Lex Luthor walked towards him with Senator Finch and other senators

"Ma'am I'd like you to meet my son, Alexander", he said motioning his arm towards Alex.

"Hi, how are you doing ?", said Alex, extending an arm towards Senator Finch  
"Oh, really great.", said Senator Finch, shaking his hand, smiling  
"Really great? Good, good.", said Alex

"Follow me", said Lex motioning towards another part of the building

They entered a secure room, " I grew up in east Germany, grew up eating stale crackers, and every other Saturday, I had to march in a parade and wave flowers at tyrants. So, I think it was providence that I would end up with this." he said, he then motioned towards a shard of kryptonite. "One of my rebuild Metropolis crews found it. A little souvenir from the Kryptonian World Engine."

"What's a rock have to do with Homeland Security.", Finch asked, a confused expression on her face.

Lex was about to respond, but Alex decided to respond her.

"Homeland Security ? No, no, no... ma'am.", he said, he was going to continue to speak, but he caught the glare that his father was giving him.

"No ma'am, planetary security" said Lex

"We took the sample to AMRIID, where they keep the remains of the Kryptonian decedent", a scientist Dr. Emmett Vale said.

"When we exposed general Zod to the mineral, this happened.", he said as footage on a screen showed the shard cutting across Zod's body, and the cells near the shard dying. "Profound biodegradation, decaying Kryptonian cells."

"We concluded the mineral could be weaponized, if a large enough sample was found, and then, among the fishes, a whale", said Lex as a large peice of kryptonite was shown on the screen. "Lying at the bottom of the Indian Ocean. Emerald City.  
He then gave a sigh, "Beautiful.".

"Now, what he needs from you is an import license.", he said

"Why would we want to weaponize this material ?" asked Finch, warily.

"As a deterrent, a silver bullet to keep in reserve to use against the Kryptonians, so, the day doesn't come, Madame, when your children are waving daisies  
at a reviewing stand.", he replied

"Last I looked,the only one of those flying around up here was Superman." said one of the other senators in the room.

"Yes, Superman, yeah, but, there are...there are more of them.", he said

"Lazuli, yes, but I assume you're referring to the meta-human thesis", Finch said

"More likely than not, these exceptional beings live among us. The bases of our myths, gods among men upon the planet we live on. You don't have to use the silver bullet, but, if you forge one...well, then...we don't have to depend upon the kindness of monsters.", said Lex, smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

'It was in the afternoon, Wallace Keefe placed a picture of himself with his wife and daughter near the memorial. His legs were crushed during the battle with Zod and Kal. He turned his head toward the statue of Kal, looking at it in disgust. He made his way towards it, and began using his hands to climb on it.

A police officer near the area, he walked towards Wallace, "Sir. Get down.", the office said, but Wallace ignored him.  
"Sir, I said, get down, now", the officer said. Wallace took out a spray canister and threw the cap at the officer.  
"Can we get some backup here ?", another police officer said, using his radio. Wallace began shaking the canister.  
"Hey. Hey. Don't do it !", yelled the officer. Wallace pressed the nozzle that was on the spray can.

Kal was at the 'Daily planet' as Clark Kent, he brought Lapis, who was inside her gem, inside a pocket of his coat. Perry White waled towards him.

"Kent, you're sports today. I want you to follow up on the football.", he then motioned with his hands, "Underdog dreams dashed  
10 yards between Gotham and glory."

"Hey. Have you guys seen this ?", Jenny Jurwich asked them and Lois, referring to what was on the television.

"Emergency responders quickly created a precautionary perimeter around Heroes Park while they brought the man down from this beloved monument. The suspect has been identified as Wallace Vernon Keefe.", a news reporter said

"I work for Bruce Wayne! I work for Bruce Wayne!", Wallace yelled out as he was put inside a police car

"There will be an arraign on charges of vandalism, resisting arrest and a felony charge of making terrorist threats that carries up to 40 years in prison." said the news reporter.

Around the chest area of the statue was spray painted, 'False god'. Seeing this Kal felt sadness, Lapis gem glowed and she comforted him. Lois looked at Kal with sympathy.

Meanwhile, a senator was meeting with Lex.

"There are ways that we can help each other.", the senator said

"Could you step into my office here ?", Lex said, motioning towards a room  
Now, what is it that you want ?" asked the senator.

"Access to the wreck of the crashed Kryptonian ship.", Lex said with a smile

"Done.", said the senator

"Also, the complete remains of the dead alien for testing.", said Lex

"You want Zod's body ?", asked the senator.

"Was I not clear", asked Lex, a little irritated.

 **(If you want to, you can play, The Red Capes Are Coming - Batman v Superman Soundtrack)**

Some time after meeting with the senator Lex made his way towards the crash site of the Kryptonian ship, he showed his access pass to a guard outside the site. He then began walking through the hallway inside the site, and entered a room that had the remains of the vessel.

He was then brought Zod's body, which was in a container, looking at it with a smirk. He cut the skin on Zods fingers using the shard of kryptonite.

(' **End music')**

In a conference room, in the 'Daily planet', Kal was speaking to Perry, "It's like a one man reign of terror. This bat vigilante has been consistently targeting the port and the adjacent projects and tenements, and as far as I can tell the cops are actually helping him.". But Perry ignored him.

"Did you file the football yet ?", he aked

"Why aren't we covering this ?", asked Kal, a little irritated that it seemed that not many people were speaking about the vigilante in Gotham.

"Perry, when you assign a story, you're making a choice about who matters...and who's worth it.", said Kal

"Good morning, Smallville, I believe that consciousness in america died with Robert, Martin and John.", said Perry.

Suddenly Lois walked into the room, "Sorry, sorry.", she said. She then held up a bag that had a bullet inside it. "No match. My guys in the crime lab, never seen one before.", she said

"It's called a bullet", said Perry

"Recovered from the scene of the fire fight in the desert. Not sold anywhere commercially in the world, even black market." she said

"So ?", Perry asked

"So, who gave prototype military rounds to tribe fighters in the Sahara ?", asked Lois

"The ask, Lois", said Perry. Lois then looked at Kal, seeing if he can take her to her destination.

Kal stared at her, and then looked down.

She then looked back at Perry, "Flight to DC tonight, a couple of days there.", she said  
"Go. extra leg room", said Perry. Lois walked out of the room but then turned around, "Economy plus.", she said  
"Coach!", Perry yelled.

Senator Finch walked inside a room with Lex Luthor.

Well, this is my room", said Lex. He walked towards a painting.

"I'm blocking the import license for your mineral.", said Finch

Lex stopped walking, and turned to fave her, "The Red Capes are coming. The Red Capes are coming.", he said  
"You and your hearings...galloping through the streets to warn us.", he said  
"One, if by land, two, if by air". He then sat on a chair behind a desk.  
"Do you know what the oldest lie is, Senator ? Can I call you June ?", he, asked

"You can call me whatever you like. Take a bucket of urine and call it Granny's peach tea. Take a weapon of assassination and call it deterrence. You won't fool a fly on me. I'm not going to drink it.", Finch said

Hhmm, you know, that should be upside down, I also added something else to it", he said, he then pointed towards the painting that was in the room.

On the painting, it showed two figures in the middle, it showed what seemed to be an angel falling from heaven into an inferno, and demons trying to grab the angel that was falling, and it showed Lapis above the falling angel trying to reach down or grab him, her expression showing anguish.'


	6. Chapter 6

'It was night time and Bruce Wayne was heading towards the home of Lex Luthor. As he got out of the car, paparazzi swarmed around and were taking pictures. He gave them a smile, but on the inside he was angry and upset. He thought about what happened to Jason, Barbara, his parents, and about the young girl that he held in his arms at the day of the incident.

As the paparazzi were taking pictures, Kal as Clark Kent stood on the other side of the carpet.

"Who's that?", he asked a photographer.

'"You must be new to the 'let them eat cake' beat. That is Bruce Wayne.", replied the photographer

"Philanthropist, bibliophile, true friend of the library of Metropolis. Mr. Lex Luthor.", a woman, Nikki, said on a podium. Lex Luthor walked up to the podium as the guests clapped, Alex although was clapping to him half-heartedly.

"Thank you, Nikki", he said with a smile. "Good evening, now, the word Philanthropist, comes from the Greek. It means 'a lover of humanity'. It was coined about, 2,500 years ago...", he said

As Lex spoke, Bruce spoke to Alfred in his earpiece, "Alright, where am I going, Alfred?", Bruce said

"Approach the elevator, to your left. That where it must be, it's in the service corridor in the basement. Go down the stairs.", Alfred said.

Kal turned his head towards Bruce, hearing Alfred, looking at him suspiciously.

"Prometheus went with us, and he ruined Zeus' plan to destroy mankind and for that, he was given a thunderbolt. To me that seems unfair.  
On the serious note, the library of Metropolis...", Lex continued speaking

"Down the stairs, it's the only way in, down the stairs.", Alfred said as Bruce walked down the stairs.

"Are you going to follow him Kal?", asked Lapis from inside her gem

"I will if he goes down there again", he replied.

"But, at one time, I could not afford the books, I had to root through the garbage for yesterday's newspaper. Books are knowledge, and knowledge is power, and I am...", said Lex, he suddenly stopped speaking. He seemed to be in though, and tears began to form in his eyes. Alex looked at him in concern.

Lex wiped the tears from his eyes,"The bitter sweet pain among man is having knowledge with no power., he said.

"Thank you for coming", he said, as he stepped off the podium.

Kal looked at Lex with concern and Lapis felt pity for Lex.

Kal then heard footsteps and saw Bruce coming from up the stairs

"Mr. Wayne. Mr. Wayne.", Kal said to Bruce as he approached him. He then extended his arm to Bruce, they shook hands.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet.", he said

"Oh, my foundation has already issued a statement in support of the... cause.", Bruce said

"I'm sorry?", Kal said in confusion

"Wow. Pretty girl. Bad habit. Don't quote me, alright?", said Bruce as a woman with a red dress walked by.

"What's your position on the bat vigilante in Gotham?", Kal asked

Bruce then had a look of annoyance on his face, "Daily Planet. Wait, do I own this one? Or was that the other guy?", he said

"Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city. Good people living in fear.", said Kal

"Don't believe everything you hear, son.", Bruce said

"I've seen it, Mr. Wayne. He thinks he's above the law.", said Kal

"The Daily Planet criticizing those who think they're above the law is a little hypocritical, wouldn't you say? Considering every time your hero saves a cat out of a tree, you write a puff piece editorial, about an alien who... if he wanted to, could burn the whole place down, and there wouldn't be a damn thing we can do to stop him.", said Bruce

"Most of the world doesn't share your opinion, Mr. Wayne.", said Kal

"Maybe it's the... Gotham City and me, we just...have a bad history with freaks dressed like clowns.", said Bruce

Oooohhhh, he called you a clown", said Lapis

Despite the seriousness of the subject or the atmosphere around Kal and Bruce, Kal let out a chuckle.

"Do you find something amusing", asked Kal, thinking that Kal did not take serious certain things that he said.

Kal looked at him surprised, "Ummm..."

Suddenly, Alfred spoke from the earpiece, "That's 7 minutes. Look likes the transfer's complete."

"Excuse me", said Bruce as he headed to the stairs.

Kal let out a sigh of relief, but when he noticed Bruce walk towards the stairs, he began to follow him. As Kal followed Bruce, he stopped when he heard on the television about a fire in Juarez, and that a young girl was inside a building that was burning.

Kal ran out of the building and Lapis took her physical form, they took flight and headed towards Juarez.

In Juarez Kal was descending from the ground, holding the girl while Lapis was also putting out the fire that was around the area. The people around Kal streched out their arms towards him.

Lapis looked at Kal in concern, Kal looked at her, a saddened expression on his face.

They returned to Lois's apartment, as they were watching news that spoke about them, Kal felt troubled. Most of the people that spoke about them spoke ill about him, and because Lapis was around Kal, they began speaking ill about her.

Kal turned the television off. He felt Lapis wrap her arms around him from behind. She then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Ignore the bad things that they say about you Kal", said Lapis to Kal.

"They're ungrateful Lapis, it seems no matter how many people I help, they still find some way to show me as a monster", he said

Lapis then sat on the couch, "Let me ask you something Kal. Are you helping people so that they forget about what happened, or are you helping people because you see it as the right thing to do ? There are people out there that might choose to not forget about what happened and maybe choose to not forgive you, but the things that they choose to do to you that are bad, that's also on them. You can keep moving forward, don't dwell on certain things from the past", she said.

She then grabbed his cheek and brought her lips closer to his. She gave him a passionate kiss, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, and Kal placed his hands on her hips.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'It was some time in the afternoon, Lapis was snuggled against Kal who had an arm wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and looked at him lovingly, they had fallen asleep on the couch.

She woke him up, gently. Kal opened his eyes and looked at her lovingly.

She then kissed him on his forehead, and snuggled back into him.

* * *

Bruce had found the woman who took the drive he used to get the information that Lex had.

The woman, whose name was Diana, said that she didn't steal his drive but that she borrowed it.

Bruce went back to the cave, and began decrypting the data that was in the drive. As he was waiting for the data to be decrypted he fell asleep.

In the dream he woke up, inside of a dark room and wore a trench coat and goggles, he got out and saw that the bay between Metropolis and Gotham was dried up and an 'Omega' symbol was buried into the dried bay, and fire erupted from various parts of the area.

In a compound Bruce and other members of a rebellion walked up to a truck. Hooded figures approached the group.

The back doors of the truck open, "Did you get it? The rock?", Bruce asks a man inside the truck

"Yeah, we got it.", responds the man. Bruce then walks into the truck and a case opens, a green hue illuminating from inside.

Bruce looks inside of the case, but sees that there was no kryptonite inside, rather the light was because two green bulbs were illuminated. Bruce hears the cocking of a gun and looks up at the man holding a gun towards him.

"I'm sorry.", the man says. The hooded figures pull back their hoods revealing them to be soldiers that were part of the Regime. A soldier walks up behind Bruce and aims his rifle at him.

"Get down! Get down! Now!", the soldiers shout at the group of rebels. Many members get down on their knees, suddenly one of the soldiers fires at them, killing them. Bruce sees his comrades fall to the ground.

"NOOOOO!", he shouts. He grabs the soldiers rifle, the soldier tries to shoot at Bruce but Bruce forces the rifle down. Bruce then takes out a pistol from under his trench coat and shoots at the man that betrayed the rebellion.

Bruce shoves the soldier to the side of the truck and headbutts him. He proceeds to fight other soldiers that were outside.

Meanwhile Para-demons flew around the area and snatched up the dead members of the rebellion, helecopters flew near him, and more Regime soldiers landed on the ground.

Bruce brought a soldier down and held his head in a grip. The soldier tried to get out of the grip but Bruce twisted and snapped his neck. Other soldiers began hitting Bruce, a Para-demon walked behind him, it let out a roar and brought its fist down on Bruce, knocking him unconscious.

Bruce let out a gasp as he regained consciousness, his arms were tied up in chains. He looked around and saw other members of the rebellion in a similar position. He heard a 'booming' sound and looked towards the entrance of the room.

Suddenly Kal landed on the ground, and soldiers on both sides of the hallway kneeled. Kal walked towards them, glaring as he did. Bruce noticed that one of his hands was clenched tightly, Kal's eyes then glowed red. He released heat-vision from his eyes and used it on the other members of he rebellion, their screams echoed in the room. Bruce breathed deeply.

Kal with anger in his eyes ripped off Bruce's mask, he stared at it and let it fall to the ground. Kal opened his clenched hand, and Bruce gasped at that was there. He saw Lapis's gem shattered in many pieces. Kal looked at the shards with a saddened expression on his face. He looked up at Bruce, glaring.

"She was my world. And you took her from me.", Kal said. Kal then moved his other hand towards Bruce's chest, he then plunged his hand through his chest and ripped his heart through his chest.

Bruce screamed in agony, in a flash of light he seemed to be back in the cave. But he saw a figure in red armor speak to him through a portal.

"Bruce! Bruce! Listen to me now! It's Lapis! It's Lapis Lazuli! She's the key!", the figure said. Bruce seemed to be confused, which the figure noticed.

"Am I too soon?", the figure asked. The figure, who was named Barry Allen, groaned.

"I'm too soon.", Barry said

"You're right about him! You've always been right about him! Fear him! Find us, Bruce! You have to find us...", shouted Barry as the portal began closing.

Bruce then woke up and saw that the data was finished being decrypted.


End file.
